Love at gun point
by CaleighWho
Summary: When a mysterious past pupil shows up at the school demanding that someone dies, how will the teachers and pupils react? And who will survive? Includes (mainly) Vix/Nikki, Sue/Simon, Christine/George. Read and review xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry I haven't written anything good recently, I've just been really busy. I came with this idea whilst doing a drama performance for my GCSE (random, I know). But as it is my own idea, and far from the actual plot of Waterloo Road, I will keep this fic running in my own direction. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not x**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I walk down the hallway towards my lesson, ushering teens into their classes as I go. The hallways are nearly empty by the time I get to my lesson, just a few supply teachers walking around, or some troublesome teens bunking. I enter my classroom, witnessing my year 11's chatter quietly amongst themselves. For a moment, I just stand and smile, glad that everyone is finally doing as I ask, everyone's getting along. But then the bell goes and I realise that it's over all too soon as they all stop talking and start watching me write the date and title on the board.

"Right, today's lesson is going to be reasonably easy and relaxed." I started, hearing the quiet sighs of relief coming from the pupils. I grab the book 'Of Mice and Men' and start handing them out. "I want you guys to read the introduction of Curley's Wife, and then you need to explain how Steinbeck portrayed the role of women in the 1930's." I sit back in my chair, checking my phone as the pupils get on with the work provided.

_1 new message._

I unlock my phone, assuming that the text would be from either Hector or Eve. But to my surprise, it wasn't. The message was from Vix. My heart skipped a beat as I opened it, reading it carefully with my eyes.

'_Thank you for the letter. Xx'_

The corners of my mouth slip down slightly as I think about her stood outside the school gates, staring straight at me. No. Staring straight _through_ me. Her eyes rimmed with tears, yet they still showed no emotion. I hate the way Sue persuaded her to walk away from me, from _us_.

My thoughts are disturbed by an ear piercingly loud scream and then a sudden penetrating bang. The whole class falls silent, all looking around the place as if to search for a clue of what's going on. Kacey Barry looks up at me, confusion painted across her face.

"What was that, Miss?" She asks, her accent shining through. I shrug, slightly confused myself. The level of noise in the class starts slowly rising, questions flying from person to person.

"Okay, everybody, settle down!" I raise my voice, gaining respect from the pupils. "It was probably nothin-"

A second scream. Another bang. And the lights go out. Pitch black. The only light showing is the faint outline of the sun shining through the window. The already grey skies become even gloomier as clouds cover over the sun. The students start to worry, getting out of their seats and running out into the corridor.

"Everybody get back into the classroom, now." I exclaim, escorting everyone back in. Kacey stays still at the end of the corridor, looking down the staircase. "Kacey, come on." I say, gesturing for her to follow me. She doesn't move, she just stands there. Staring. I go over to her, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. "You alright kid?" I ask softly, feeling her shake beneath my fingertips.

"It's Barry…" She almost whispers, her words barely audible. I peep down the staircase myself, interested in what all the fuss is about. I see Barry Barry stood with his head held high. A smirk painted across his face. I could have sworn Barry went to prison a couple of weeks ago… Did they let him go? Surely not. I look back up at Kacey, her face filled with confusion and fear. Fear. Why does she look scared?

Suddenly, she jumps back as far away from the stair case as she can. She looks up at me, her face painted in shock. Her lip quivers and her smile drops dramatically. I can see more fear pumping into her veins. She trembles uncontrollably, opening and shutting her mouth as if to say something. And then, she finally spits it out. The truth…

"He's got a gun."

* * *

**I know it's a very random, but it's a good idea that I could write about for ages. Leave me a review to let me know if you liked it or not :) xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the other chapter, they we're so positive! I'm glad that this idea has been accepted :) This chapter is longer than the last so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Leave me a review of what you think x**

* * *

"What?" I ask in disbelief, not quite sure what she's going on about. I take another look down the staircase, only to witness Barry Barry cradling a shotgun with both hands, pointing it at someone whose face seems to be hidden from my view. I step back in horror, pulling Kacey away from the scene.

"What're we gonna do?" She panics as we walk towards the classroom at full speed. "He's going to hurt someone, I know he is. Barry doesn't do this sort of thing for no reason…"

"We'll have to get the students out and alert the other teachers about this." I have no idea what I'm saying. I don't know what to do. This has never happened before, why would it?! We're just a simple shitty school. No one bothers with us, so why has this happened?

Just as we reach the room, the tannoy starts buzzing, followed by a manly cough as if to catch our attention. The school falls quiet. No one says a word. The screams of panic and confusion stop. Dead silence.

'_Hello' _Barry's voice echo's throughout the school. _'Now, I don't want to scare any of you, but I need you all to co-operate with me. I need Kacey and Dynasty; they have to pay for what they've done to this family.'_ His tone is tedious, an obvious attempt to scare us. _'You help me, and I'll help you. Yeah? So… who's going give me my girlies then? My beautiful sisters who would betray me, feed me to the pigs.' _He laughs, an evil laugh that gives me goose bumps. _'You have until midnight to show yourselves, or I'm coming for you.'_

The tannoy turns off, just a small buzzing sound and then nothing. Again. Nothing. No one talks, the school stays silent. I begin to think of ways that I could help the children get out of the school. Maybe I could-

'_Oh, and don't try to escape.' _My thoughts are interrupted by Barry's harsh tone. _'I've got all exits covered. You try to escape… You die. Simple. 12 hours Kacey, 12 hours. Tick, tock, tick, tock.'_

His voice fades out for the final time. Cries and screams burst through the school. A few more gun shots penetrate the corridors, followed by loud shouting. I pull Kacey into the classroom, locking the door behind me.

"Miss, what do we do now?" Gabriella asks, rather calmly considering the current situation. "Aren't we going to give Kacey back to Barry?"

"No, Gabriella, we aren't going to do that because that would get her, and possibly us, killed." I strained my voice slightly, becoming even more agitated by the minute. The lives of these pupils lie in my hands, and I don't know what to do. I'm useless. I'm stuck in this room with nowhere to go. I hear footsteps banging up the stairs, getting louder and louder with each footstep. The crunching sound of boots gaining pace and tiny little mumbles coming from the end of the stairwell fills the atmosphere.

"Everybody be quiet." I speak through gritted teeth. They all obey me, settling down and keeping silent, watching as I press my ear against the door in an attempt to listen in on the conversation.

'_Find her… Get Kacey. Shoot anyone who gets in your way…'_

I could only make out a few words, but that was more than enough to catch on to what they were planning. Kacey turns to looks at me, her eyes drowning in terror and panic. I can only assume that she heard what I heard, as did the rest of the class. She falls to her knees, tears dropping down her cheeks.

"We won't let him get you Kace, I promise you." I kneel down beside her, comforting her.

"Yeah, he'll have to get through us first." Shaznay pouted, clearly not seeing the true extent of this situation.

"You can count me out for that." Gabriella remarks, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"And me. I ain't dying." Darren agreed. He nudged Lennie, forcing him to nod in an agreement. Shaznay scoffed, hitting him lightly.

"No one's going to die!" I burst out, my breath quickening as I hear the footsteps gain a faster pace, coming closer and closer. The look on everyone's face changed as they also realized that the people outside we're coming for us. Any moment now they were going to enter the classroom and shoot us all down. I had to do something. Anything.

"Right, everyone…" I whisper, gulping back tears of fear. "Quietly move into the storage cupboard." I point towards the small room filled with new books and stationary. They all scramble into the cupboard, one by one, squishing together. I lock the door and close the blinds, making sure there's no sign of life here. Grabbing Kacey by the arm, I drag her up and put her into the cupboard, shutting the door after her. I lock it, my hands shaking violently as I slide the key underneath the door of the cupboard. I hear the keys jangle as someone picks them up, silent sobs coming from behind the closed door. Some of them beg me to stay with them, to join them in safety. But I can't. I know what I need to do. My knees threaten to buckle in as I make my way to my desk, perching lightly on my chair. I quickly stuff my phone in my pockets, preparing for the next few actions.

The door handle wiggles vigorously and I hear Barry curse. He aims his gun at the lock on the door. I close my eyes. Taking in long, deep breaths.

One breath.

_Bang._

Two breaths.

_Bang._

Three.

_Bang._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry that it's so bad, I really rushed it! The next chapter should be up some point this week xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! I am so sorry that I disappeared for like 4 months but I had exams and a bunch of stuff to sort out :) I really hope this chapter makes up for it. It's a bit rushed and short but I thought I'd upload it anyway. Enjoy and let me know what you think x**

* * *

The door swings open and Barry comes charging in, a couple of his 'friends' following closely behind him. I open my eyes to see him stood facing me, a gun pointed in my direction, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh look, it's the Boston Bruiser." He laughs, that awful laugh that sends shivers down my spine. "I hope I didn't disturb you." Sarcasm leaks through his fake smile. The palm of my hands become sweaty as I feel two hands slide over my shoulder, the grip tightening as I attempt to shrug them off. "You see, Miss Boston, I'm looking for my sisters and I know that you are _very_ close to Kacey, aren't you?"

I nod a little, not really knowing what to say. All my usual army instincts were failing to kick in. I just sat there, words stuck on my tongue like a right idiot. For once in my life, I wasn't in control.

"So… where is she?" He asks quietly. I gulp, briefly looking over towards the cupboard before mumbling under my breath. "I said where is she?" Barry raises his voice, banging his hand firmly on the desk.

"I don't know." I yell back, instantly regretting it afterwards. His face turns bright red with anger and his lips quiver.

"No class today Nikki?" His voice turns sour and his eyes narrow down, turning evil and scary. It felt odd having zero control and being frightened by an 18 year old. An 18 year old with a gun. A fucking gun. Just as I thought the week couldn't get any worse… Barry takes a few steps backwards before turning around and picking up a chair, throwing it across the room in rage. He proceeds to do this to more chairs and tables. Screaming and yelling as he does so. He picks up a chair, aiming it towards the door window of the storage cupboard.

"What are you doing?!" I screech, attempting to get the strong hands off of my shoulders. "Stop it! Barry stop!"

And to my surprise, he does. He puts down the chair and turns to look at the men stood behind me. "Take her downstairs and tie her up with the others." He orders, watching as the two men pull me out of my chair and push me towards the door. Holding my hands behind my back, they lead me out of the room and towards the stairs. The sound of a gunshot travels viciously down the corridor, causing me jump. I look behind me, watching as Barry struts out the room, the gun held pointing towards me. For a moment I believed that he had found the kids; the look of pure smugness had forced me to believe that. I held my breath tight, biting back tears.

"The classrooms all clear. Kasey nor Dynasty is in there." He informs his mates, and I let out a big sigh of relief. "Get this one," – he pokes his gun in my stomach, roughly – "Downstairs. Now! I'm sick of the sight of her." He grits his teeth before leading the 'crew' down to the staffroom. A part of me wants to refuse to move, but for some reason my feet won't _stop_ moving. I can feel my heart beating so hard, that I feared it was going pound out of my chest. We finally reach the staffroom and Barry unlocks the door, swinging it open, hearing the quiet sobs of those held hostage. As soon as we walk in, the entire room falls silent. The sobs and moaning stops. You could cut the tension with a blunt knife – it was that quiet.

I look around the room, spotting Hector sat on his own, handcuffed to the radiator. He looks up at me, grinning as if everything was going to be okay. I scoff and roll my eyes. Stupid twat. As I turn to my right I see Sue sitting against the sofa, cradling a lifeless limp body in her arms. Walking past them, I realise that the lifeless body is in fact Sonya who has a gaping, bloody hole in her stomach. Sue's hand seems to be trying to cover it, but it's no use. Blood keeps gushing out. And Sonya's eyes keep slowly opening and closing. The sudden rush of sickness in the pit of my stomach tells me to turn away.

And as I do, I see the one person that _really_ shouldn't be here right now. The one person that had no reason to be caught up in this mess. The one person who I betrayed the most in the world. But also the one person who I truly love…

Vix.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review c: Chapter 4 will probably be up later on today, or at some point this week. I won't abandon this fic again :D xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit slow as it's from Kasey's POV, but I just wanted to see the fic from her side of the story. Next chapter will be all about Nikki again. I hope this chapter is okay – it's a little short. Give me reviews and tell me what I could do better :) x**

* * *

**Kasey's POV**

The sound of tables and chairs being thrown about echoed in the storage cupboard. Gabriella yelped as one of them hit the wall next to us. I quickly placed my hand over her mouth to stop any further noises from coming out of her big gob. The air quietens for a moment and I feel my heart drop. I close my eyes, ready for whatever may come next. Harley grabs hold of my hand and squeezes it, a tear drops down my cheek.

Suddenly, Miss Boston screeches some inaudible words at Barry, and my chest tightens. A few moments later we hear the sound of a gunshot. And we scream. And we gasp. But luckily the sound of the bullet penetrating through the storage room door was so loud that our screams and our gasps went unheard. The sound of the door slamming followed short after, and I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. I turn around to look at the others, asking if everyone's okay. A chorus of yes's and nods are shared. I sigh with relief, smiling a little and allowing quiet small sobs to escape my mouth. A high pitched cough tickles my left ear, causing me to turn my head. I gasp as I see Gabriella gripping tightly to her stomach, her chest rising and falling with each quickened breath.

"Oh my god," I cry, "She's been… She's been shot! Gabby's been hit." I explain, causing everyone to panic. "Shit, what do we do?" My crying becomes harder and tears stream down my face. Harley unlocks the door and flings it open, allowing everyone to rush out and give us space. I lie Gabriella down on some textile materials, covering her wound with my jumper. I tell her to keep putting pressure on it but she doesn't listen. She just keeps coughing up blood. Bright red blood.

"Shaznay, I need you to keep putting pressure on her wound. Please." I beg, ushering her over.

"No way. There ain't no way I'm getting blood on my hands." She scoffs.

"Shaz, come on, please."

"Why can't you do it? I'm trying to keep Darren from having a panic attack over here!"

"Fuck Darren, Gabby's been shot and needs help!" I yell at her, standing above everyone else. Shaznay cowards away from Darren, rolling her eyes and gagging as she pushes down on the hole in Gabriella's stomach. I thank her before rushing towards my desk which has been brutally displaced by the window. I move some of the pieces of broken wood and plastic, attempting to find my bag. When I do, I scuffle about inside of it and finding my phone. A little feeling of safety washes over me as I pick it up. Harley scatters over to me, a wide smile playing on his lips. I press the unlock button, expecting the phone to glow brightly as a sign of safety, but nothing happens. I press the button a couple more times before chucking it across the room, the shattering sound causing everyone to look my way.

"It's broken. Has anyone else got a phone?" I ask, watching as they all start searching for phones. It seemed like the more we searched, the less we found. The majority of the phones where smashed, broken, or out of battery. There was one phone that worked. Problem was, it was locked and nobody recognised it. But of course, we tried to unlock it – guessing the password until the phone disabled itself. I sighed, placing the phone on Miss' desk. "What if it's Boston's phone? Now she has no way of calling the police and neither do we." I complain, slouching in the desk chair.

"Not being funny, but I don't think Boston had much chance of calling for help anyways," Lisa started, "I think Barry took her. She'll be lucky if she comes out of this alive…" Her smug like face turned to fear in a matter of seconds. "What if none of us get out? We're gonna die 'ere. All because of your psycho brother!"

Harley stood up, pointing his finger down at Lisa. "Hey, this isn't her fault! This isn't anyone's fault but Barry's. If we want to get out of here, without any more wounds, then we need to stop fighting. And we need to think of a plan." His tone became softer with each word.

"I've got a plan," Shaznay spoke up, her hands still pushing down on Gabriella's gaping wound. "Why don't we just Kasey to Barry? Then he'll let us all go." She shrugged turning her attention back to Gabby.

"You're an idiot…" Gabby whispered, loud enough for everyone else to hear. I ran towards her, falling down beside Shaznay to hold her wound. "You really think," - she stopped to cough – "that Barry will just let us all go?" She sputtered out blood, coughing and gagging. "As soon as he gets what he wants, he'll kill us." Her voice got quieter and quieter as the sentence went on. Her face screwed up in pain.

"She's right." I said, getting up and walking over to the whiteboard. I look at my hands, stained with ruby red blood. "We're all safer here."

* * *

**I'm currently writing chapter 5 so it should be up soon! Don't forget to leave a review, they really do help a lot xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update for you lot! I've actually really enjoyed writing this fic so far, and hopefully I will make this my longest on-going fic. Who knows! Anyway, I hope this is okay for you guys. This chapter is a bit longer and a lot fluffier that the others. Let me know what you think x**

**Nikki's POV**

Vix.

The feeling of sorrow and loneliness hit me, like my heart and soul had been ripped out. All that was left was an empty, cold feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies but I feel more nervous than excited. I feel guilty but I don't know why. What did I do wrong? It's not my fault that she's here, is it?

Barry grabs my arm, squeezing it tightly as he pulls me towards Vix, possibly bruising my upper arm. She's sat against the kitchen side, handcuffed to handle of the cupboard. Some big, bulky man has a shotgun pointed at her head. I can tell that she's holding her breath, trying to regain a familiar breathing pattern as her heart beats out of control. I smile at her, but she doesn't smile back. She just looks at me. A mixture of hate yet thankfulness in her eyes.

Barry pushes me to the floor, passing his gun to one of his crew members who points it at me. Again. "Give me your phone." Barry demands, handcuffing me to the cupboard next to Vix.

"I don't have it. I must have left it in the classroom." I reply, screwing my face up as he tightens the handcuffs.

"Don't bullshit me, Nikki. I know you've got it." He spits at me, balling his hands into fists. I refuse to speak to him. Sooner or later, he'll give up asking for my phone. And when he does I'll dial 999 and they can come and get us out of this sticky mess. He kneels down beside me, _very_ close to my ear. "You won't mind if I call your number then?" He whispers in my ear, I can hear his smirk and feel his breath attack my ear. He stands up and struts over to his mate, who hands him Vix's phone. I look towards her but she seems clueless, almost like she doesn't know what's going on. Barry unlocks the phone flicking through the contacts until it reached my name.

Sneering at me, he dials my number; waiting for a ring or a buzz to echo through the silenced air. For a moment, nothing happens. No sound. Pure silence. All of a sudden I feel a small buzz of vibration shoot through my pocket, followed by a loud ring. Barry looks at his friend, then looks at me, nodding towards me. His friend violently shoved his hand in my pocket, snatching my phone and passing it to Barry. After he ended the call, he gave both mine and Vix's phone to his mate who threw them onto floor before stamping down on them. Hard. Glass smashed and shattered everywhere.

"No!" I screech, attempting to lean forward and grab my phone. However, the handcuffs stopped me and it was too late. Both phones were no longer useable. Broken into a million pieces. Our only chance of escape just got brutally ripped away from us. "Shit." I mumble under my breath as I slouch down. Barry whispers something inaudible to his friends before taking his gun and leaving the room with a couple of his followers tagging along behind. The door slammed shut, Barry leaving only 2 of his mates in the room with us.

As I look around I see no-one else other than Vix, Hector, Sue and Sonya. I wonder about where Christine is, and if she's safe. Then my mind wonders off to Maggie, George, Simon, Audrey, Carol, Kasey… I just hoped and prayed that everyone else is safe, and possibly even clever enough to call for help.

X

A few moments pass and there is now only one member of Barry's 'crew' in the room, pointing a gun at Hector as he babbles some shit about how they're going to be the ones who come out of this hurt and not us. God, he really does talk crap sometimes. What is he even trying to do? Talk his way out of this situation? Yeah, that'll do it. I pull myself out of my thoughts, turning my head to look at Vix.

"Are you okay?" I keep my voice low because I don't want to attract any unwanted listeners.

She looks at me, biting sharply on her bottom lip. "Do I fucking look okay? Nikki, I've just had a gun pointed at my head for the last 30 minutes. I've watched someone be shot, and it seems like I'm going to be spending the last few hours of my life with my ex and the person that they cheated on me with. So no, I'm not fucking okay." She argues, rolling her head away from me. I hear her sigh wobble slightly and I want to comfort her, I want to hold her hand and cuddle with her. But I can't. Because she hates me. She well and truly hates me.

"Why are you even here? You didn't deserve to get caught up in this mess. You shouldn't have come here." I try to sound caring but it come across as spiteful. Angry. I mean, of course I do care, but right now I'm a little angry that she's here when she shouldn't be. She could have avoided this mess.

"I'm here because I was going to tell you that I'm moving. I'm not staying in Scotland, I'm not staying here because I can't stand it anymore. Everything reminds me of you and I need a new start. You've fucked it all up."

"Vix," I say softly, reaching out my free hand and gently stroking hers. She pulls it away quickly, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry that I let Hector get in the way of us an-"

She laughs sarcastically. "You don't get it, do you? It's not Hector that ruined us." - I frown at her, confused – "You blew your chance with me when you blew him." Her voice is cold. Emotionless. She doesn't look away from me when she says it. She just stares right at me. Through me. Past me. And I can tell by the tone of her voice that it's never going to be okay between us. Never.

**Ew too much soppiness in this chapter, I apologise. I don't write fluff very well. I have no idea which direction this fic is going in, so I can't even begin to tell you what next chapter is about :) please leave a review, I appreciate hearing what you guys think xox**


End file.
